


the day I lose you

by farbenweberin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Hogwarts, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbenweberin/pseuds/farbenweberin
Summary: "Fred stand allein und betrachtete aufmerksam die Dunkelheit vor ihm. Er hörte das Knacken von Ästen, hörte wie sie sich unbeirrt ihren Weg durch das unwegsame Unterholz des Waldes bahnten. Verschwommen konnte er Umrisse erkennen. Menschen, Auroren, die sich in die Schlacht begaben."Warnings: angst, chara-death, POV-switch, spoiler for HBP, set in war time, slightly AU





	1. Die Scherben eines Herzens

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who like can leave a comment to my fiction. I'm always happy about feedback :)
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine. all JKRs.no money. just for fun, for angst, for hope, for me, for you and anyone who loves it!

Schreie hallten durch die Nacht. Wolken hatten den Mond verdeckt, fast so, als ob sie ihn nicht sehen lassen wollten, welche Grausamkeiten sich unter ihm abspielten.

Fred stand allein und betrachtete aufmerksam die Dunkelheit vor ihm. Er hörte das Knacken von Ästen, hörte wie sie sich unbeirrt ihren Weg durch das unwegsame Unterholz des Waldes bahnten. Verschwommen konnte er Umrisse erkennen. Menschen, Auroren, die sich in die Schlacht begaben.

Sie hatten einen Tipp bekommen. Harry hatte nicht zu sagen brauchen, woher diese Informationen stammten. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert gewesen. Fred erinnerte sich, wie eingefallen seine sonst so grün schimmernden Augen gewirkt hatten. So voller Furcht, so voller Hass und Zorn. So bestimmend. Niemand hatte nachgefragt; zu ernst war die Situation. Harrys Gesicht - so weiß und ausgemergelt von den Kämpfen der letzten Monate.

Voldemort hatte ihnen hart zugesetzt. Kaum ein Tag war vergangen, an dem nicht das Dunkle Mal über einem Haus geschwebt hatte. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken gewesen. Immer wieder war die Nachricht zum Ausrücken gekommen. Ein endloses Warten, um dem Tod von Neuem gegenüberzutreten.

Fred stöhnte auf. Er war es leid.

Er war es leid, zu spät zu kommen, war es leid, Menschen sterben zu sehen. Er war es einfach leid, sich ständig zu fragen, wer noch am Leben sein würde, wenn der Kampf vorbei war.

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte es nicht länger ertragen. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen bittere Tränen vergossen und er wusste, dass er nicht der Einzige war, den die Bilder in der Nacht quälten und um das wenige an Ruhe brachten, welches ihnen vergönnt war.

Er war es so leid und doch... und doch stand er wieder hier. Aber dieses Mal war er allein. Darum hatte er gebeten. Er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten und darum gebeten, in den Hintergrund versetzt zu werden.

Fred wusste, wie dringend seine Hilfe gebraucht wurde, wie viele Leute sich auf ihn verließen. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie wichtig jeder Einzelne von ihnen war, denn es waren so wenige übrig. So wenige, und die Hoffnung fiel mit jedem, der verletzt, mit jedem, der den Kampf nicht unbeschadet überstehen - mit jedem, der seine Augen nie wieder öffnen würde.

Ein gewaltiges Beben riss Fred aus seinen Gedanken. Er fühlte sein Herz zerspringen, als sein Blick gen Himmel glitt und die grünen Schemen erkannte.

Was sollte er tun? Was, bei Merlins Barte, sollte er nur tun?

Er wusste, dort, wo sie hingegangen waren, erwartete ihn nun der Tod. Er wusste, dort, wo der Himmel in diesem Giftgrün funkelte, würde er wieder über Leichen steigen müssen. Sich der Zerstörung stellen, wieder in die Verzweiflung stürzen müssen. Ohne Halt.

Doch konnte er einfach hier bleiben? Die Augen verschließen, so wie viele Andere es taten? Sich einfach in eine andere Realität flüchten?

Es waren nicht irgendwelche Menschen, die ihn hier, zwischen den abgebrannten Bäumen, zurückgelassen hatten. Es waren Menschen, die er sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt hatte – seine Familie –, die dort kämpften, die dort fielen. Die dort das letzte bisschen Hoffnung verteidigten, welches ihnen noch geblieben war. Harry einen Vorsprung gaben. Ihm den Rücken deckten, bei was auch immer er gerade tat. Bei dem, von dem alle wussten, dass es Voldemort zu Fall bringen würde.

Ein endloser Kampf aus niemals aufhörenden Schlachten, die Opfer forderten, die nichts in der Welt ersetzen konnte.

Seine Beine bewegten sich. Der Befehl zu helfen und sich nicht zurückzuziehen wurde nicht von seinem Kopf gegeben. Sein Blick war immer noch auf den dunklen Himmel gerichtet. Kein Mondlicht, kein einziger Stern zeigte ihm den Weg. Welche Ironie, selbst ein Gott, an den er nicht mehr glaubte, schloss seine Augen vor allem, was hier passierte. Vor all dem Blut, das floss, vor all den Schreien, die durch die Nacht hallten. Ein Lachkrampf schüttelte Freds Körper, doch seine Beine trugen ihn weiter.

Weiter, immer weiter den Hügel hinauf, durch Asche, durch verbrannte Erde, dem Rauch entgegen.

Das Licht über ihm leuchtete heller... immer heller und deutlicher wurde das Zeichen der Folter. Es bekam Nahrung, ernährte es sich doch nur zu gut von Leid, Hass, Gewalt und Schmerz.

Fred keuchte, sein Haar schweißnass. Wie weit noch? Er konnte die Schreie hören, fühlte die Luft zittern. All die Magie, all die Macht, die hier aufbegehrte; er konnte sie spüren, konnte sie sehen... Er konnte sie riechen. Verbrannt. Qualm biss in seinen Augen, doch er hielt sie offen, rannte weiter.

Wie weit? Wie weit waren sie nur gegangen? Würde er sie nicht mehr einholen?

Er strauchelte; sein Fuß hatte sich verfangen. Er fiel. Schreie. So viele Schreie. So viel Angst. Er schürfte sich die Finger auf, er kam nicht los, war gefangen in diesem Erdloch, dort, wo einst ein Baum gestanden hatte.

Hier, wo einst Blumen geblüht hatten, hier, wo einst Leben gewesen war, wurde er zurückgehalten, verlor Fred zu viele kostbare Minuten.

Er konnte sie hören, sie waren so nah, sie brauchten ihn. Warum nur? Warum nur war er zurückgeblieben? Gleich hinter der Kuppe. Er hörte ihre Stimmen.

Fred riss sich los, sein Knöchel knackte. Er bemerkte es nicht. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und rannte weiter. Folgte den Stimmen, folgte den Ausrufen an Flüchen, folgte ihnen und doch wusste er, er würde zerbrechen.

Endlich, endlich erreichte er die Kuppe... doch vor ihm tat sich die Hölle auf.

Er erstarrte. Flammen schlugen ihm entgegen. Grüne, aufbegehrende, sengendheiße Flammen. Er sah Menschen eingeschlossen in ihnen. Kinder, die sich an ihre Eltern klammerten, wenn sie denn noch lebten. Babys kreischten. Zwischen ihnen Menschen mit weißen Masken. Der Boden war übersäht mit Körpern, die sich kaum noch regten. Zwischen ihnen Menschen mit dem goldenen A auf ihrer Brust.

Wo nur? Wo nur waren die roten Köpfe, das flammend rote Haar, das er suchte. Seine Familie, wo nur war sie?

Er hatte sie gehen lassen, in einem Moment, wo sie ihn gebraucht hatten und nun, wo er endlich da war...

Er spürte eine Bewegung hinter sich und warf sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Boden. Ein Fluch prallte auf den Boden, auf dem er noch wenige Sekunden zuvor, wie versteinert, gestanden hatte.

Der nächste Fluch traf. Fred rollte zur Seite, weiter auf die Flammen zu. Er wusste, er musste hindurch, wenn er auch nur das Geringste an Hilfe beitragen wollte. Blitze zuckten auf dem Boden vor und neben ihm.

'Nur durch die Flammen konnte er gehen. Nur dort konnte er fliehen und helfen. Nur dort, nur in der Hölle, konnte er seine Familie finden und beschützen.'

Ohne weiter zu überlegen sprang er auf und hechtete durch die grüne Wand vor ihm.

Er schrie vor Schmerzen. Schrie, mit all der Kraft, die ihm noch gegeben war, dann fiel er vornüber. Wie eine Flüssigkeit legten sich die Flammen um seinen Körper, verbrannten jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, seines Gesichtes, seines Körpers.

„FRED!“

Eine Stimme schlug ihm entgegen. Dann umfing ihn Kälte. Die Flammen lösten sich auf, doch noch immer starrte er wie gebannt auf die Gestalt, die auf ihn zulief. Unermüdlich bahnte sie sich ihren Weg, durch die Kämpfe, über die Körper, auf ihn zu.

„George“, flüstere er, „George!“

„PASS AUF!“

Etwas traf ihn mit voller Wucht in den Rücken, er krümmte sich und schrie. Über ihm eine schwarze Kutte. Eine weiße Maske, die ein Gesicht verstecken sollte, welche die eiskalte Stimme aber nur zu gut durchdringen ließ.

„Crucio!“

Wieder diese Wucht. Wieder dieser Schmerz. Doch seine Stimme kam schon nicht mehr aus seiner Kehle. Krämpfe schüttelten seinen Körper.

„FRED! NEIN!“

Fred öffnete seine Augen...

„George“, versuchte er zu flüstern, doch nur sein Mund bewegte sich.

Und dann war er neben ihm.

„STUPOR!“

Die Kutte vor ihm wurde weggeschleudert. Fred sah seinen Bruder, wie er vor ihm stand, ihn abschirmte, ihn beschützte.

'Das sollte ich sein.'

Fred sah seinen Bruder, mutig wie ein Löwe. Mutig wie ein Gryffindor. Er kämpfte, um ihn zu beschützen. Schirmte ihn ab, mit seinem Körper. Hörte die Flüche, die er um sich schleuderte. Hörte die Frage, ob es ihm gut gehe. Sah die Hand, die zu ihm herabsank, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er ergriff sie.

Langsam versuchte Fred sich aufzusetzen, zog sich an der freundlichen Hand weiter nach oben. Da fiel sein Blick nach vorne.

„NEIN!“

Doch er sah nur das Licht. Grünes Licht, das Georges Körper umschloss.


	2. Die Grenze des Wahnsinns

Der Rauch brannte scharf in seiner Nase, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen, nahm ihm die Sicht, seinen Weg zu finden. Doch er ging weiter, hinter ihm die grünen Flammen, vor ihm zerstörte Häuser.

Menschen um ihn herum. Chaos, wohin er auch sah. Doch er beachtete es kaum. Er sah nur die weißen Masken und wusste, was zu tun war.

Unverzeihliche Flüche – natürlich wurden sie eingesetzt. Die dunkle Seite hatte keine Regeln, setzte alle ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel ein.

Er konnte sie sehen. Die Farben der Flüche; rot und grün schwirrte die Luft. Ertränkte alles in einem Wirbel von Farben. Er sah Menschen um sich herum fallen, stumm, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen.

Georges Blick fiel auf Tonks. Auf dem Boden zusammengekauert. Sie schrie. Blut lief ihre Schläfen hinunter. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den schwarz gefärbten Boden unter ihr. Ihr Körper zuckte.

„CRUCIO!“

Er hörte die Worte, sah die Gestalt über ihr, den Zauberstab unermüdlich auf sie gerichtet. Eine endlose Folter schüttelte ihre zierliche Gestalt. Ein Lachen, kälter als Eis, drang zu ihm herüber.

Er dachte nicht nach. Es war so leicht, er brauchte nur die Lippen zu öffnen und der Spruch entfleuchte ihm.

„Avada Kedavra!“

Die Worte waren nur geflüstert, doch nicht minder stark gemeint und sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Tränen vernebelten Georges Sicht. Die schwarze Gestalt fiel und das Zucken von Tonks verebbte.

Sein Zauberstab zeigte immer noch in ihre Richtung. Seine Hand zitterte.

Das war Wahnsinn. Das war kein Krieg mehr. Es war ein Gemetzel. Leben um Leben hauchte seinen letzten Atemzug aus. Die Hüllen fingen Feuer. Tränen flossen Georges Wangen hinunter, schüttelten seine Schultern, während er sich auf die am Boden liegende Frau zu bewegte.

Er spürte, wie die Wärme um ihn herum rapide anstieg und ein Blick zur Seite reichte ihm, um zu wissen, dass der Kreis sich enger um sie schloss.

Das magische Feuer, das sie alle umgab. Es gab kein Entrinnen. Der Ring hatte sich in dem Moment um sie gelegt, als die Auroren das Schlachtfeld betreten hatten. Es schnitt ihnen den Rückweg ab.

Er bückte sich zu ihr hinunter. Schaum war ihr aus dem Mund getreten. Ihre Glieder standen in einem merkwürdigen Winkel von ihrem Körper ab, doch sie war noch warm und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich kaum sichtbar.

Doch all das bemerkte er vage; es war ihr leerer Blick, der ihn erschaudern ließ. Ihre Augen waren in ihren Schädel verdreht; Blut sickerte aus den geplatzten Adern.

Sie würde blind sein, wenn sie das nächste Mal ihre Augen aufschlug. Nie wieder würde sie die Welt sehen können.

'Vielleicht war das auch besser so', fuhr es George durch den Kopf. Noch mehr Leid musste sie nicht mit ansehen.

Er aktivierte ihren Portschlüssel. Sie konnte hier nicht mehr helfen. Tonks verschwand und an der Stelle, wo sie gelegen hatte, loderte grünes Feuer auf.

Grün – wie sehr er diese Farbe zu hassen gelernt hatte.

Früher, in der Schule, war es die Farbe des Hauses gewesen, welches sich ständig widersetzen musste, glaubte, etwas Besseres zu sein.

Aber es war nur eine Uniform, nur eine Schule, nur ein Streit gewesen. Kein Krieg und kein Hass.

Hier und jetzt, auf dem Schlachtfeld, bedeutete grün den Tod. Tödliche Lichtblitze, in der Farbe der Hoffnung. Er spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Hoffnung gab es schon lange keine mehr. Er hatte sie verloren; wann und wo, das konnte er nicht mehr sagen.

Was er hier noch tat und der Grund seines Hierseins, an den erinnerte er sich nur allzu gut. Harry. Alles was ihm geblieben war. Alles was ihnen allen noch geblieben war. Ein Freund. Das letzte Licht, das noch strahlte, auch wenn dieses selbst am Rande der Erschöpfung war.

Harry hatte nie gesagt, was Dumbledore ihm zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte. Niemand hatte gefragt; sie vertrauten ihm blind.

'Blind... wir waren alle blind.'

Ein Kreischen riss George aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Mädchen stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, Hose und das T-Shirt zerrissen, starrend vor Dreck. Die Spuren getrockneten Blutes zeugten von dem Kampf, dem sie zu entfliehen versuchte.

Vor ihr der Tod in Person. Hatten die Großeltern früher von dem schwarzen Zauberer erzählt, der sie holen würde, so war es jetzt bittere Wirklichkeit geworden. Todesser.

Er sah, wie sie zu Boden gestoßen wurde. Er hörte, wie sie schrie, wie sie flehte. Sah die geballten Fäuste, die auf ihren Widersacher einschlugen, mit all der Kraft, die ihr noch geblieben war. Er sah die Angst in ihren Augen. Doch George konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war wie erstarrt. Was geschah dort?

Die Kleider von ihrem Leib verschwanden. Nackt und hilflos lag sie vor ihrem Gegner. George sah, wie er in sie eindrang. Sie vergewaltigte. Mit einer Ruhe, die ihm die Galle in den Mund fließen ließ. Er erbrach sich, würgte, spuckte, nur um erneut aufzustoßen.

Endlich löste sich der Bann, der ihn festgehalten hatte. Er stürmte vorwärts. Wieder der Todesfluch, aus seinem Mund, doch es war zu spät.

George blickte auf sie hinunter. Sie war nicht viel älter Ginny; 16, vielleicht 17 Jahre. Ein so junges Leben. Nicht die Spur magischer Fähigkeiten in ihr. Eine Muggel. Ein Mädchen, das nicht verstand, was mit ihr geschehen war, als ihr das Leben genommen wurde, die letzten Sekunden waren wohl die schrecklichsten ihres kurzen Daseins gewesen. Er hätte es verhindern können. Er wusste, dass er hätte helfen können.

Ein Feuer brannte in seiner Brust. Er hörte eine Stimme und er nahm wahr, dass es seine eigene war.

Er hatte den letzten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche ausgesprochen, hatte die Grenze von Verstand und Wahnsinn überschritten und es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Sie hatten ihren Namen erhalten, weil sie unverzeihlich waren. Aber was war es dann, was mit den Menschen passierte, die er zu beschützen versuchte?

Ein einfaches „Stupor“ genügte nicht, um seinem Schmerz, seinem Hass, seiner Wut, seiner Verzweiflung Platz zu machen.

Er wollte töten und jeder Fluch, der sein Opfer zu Boden streckte, war so tödlich wie ein Messer, das mitten ins Herz traf. George wusste nicht mehr, wie viele er zu Fall gebracht hatte. Alles, was er wollte, war Rache für etwas, was er nicht hatte verhindern können. Für das Mädchen und für alle, die bisher ihr Leben lassen mussten, in einem Krieg, der so sinnlos war, dass es in seiner Brust schmerzte, wenn er an ihn dachte.

Nichts war ihm jemals so sinnlos, so falsch, so schlecht vorgekommen.

Und dann sah er ihn. George sah seinen Bruder. Er sah, wie er sich durch die Flammen kämpfte. Sah, wie sein Mund sich öffnete in einem Schrei, den seine Ohren nicht erreichten.

Er sah ihn brennen, er sah und fühlte seine Schmerzen.

„NEIN!“

Ein kurzer Schlenker seines Zauberstabes genügte, um die Flammen zu ersticken, doch Fred blieb wie versteinert. Warum kämpfte er nicht, warum bemerkte er die Gestalt nicht, die mit ihm durch die Flammen gekommen war?

„FRED!“

Warum nur konnte er nicht schneller laufen? Die Luft, die aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde, hatte kaum Zeit, sie erneut zu füllen; trotzdem rannte er weiter. Er sprang, wich aus und verlor nie sein Ziel aus den Augen.

„PASS AUF!“

George sah den roten Strahl, der den Rücken seines Bruders traf, sah ihn fallen; seine Schreie übertönten die Kämpfe.

„FRED! NEIN!“

Noch ein paar Schritte. Nur noch ein paar...

„STUPOR!“

Er hatte zuviel Angst, seinen Bruder zu treffen. George erreichte ihn. Er sah, wie die Gestalt zu Boden geworfen wurde.

„Fred! Ist alle in Ordnung? Fred?“

Wieder ein Fluch; er verfehlte nur knapp seine rechte Seite. Wieder ein Unverzeihlicher aus seinem Mund, mit aller Inbrunst gesprochen.

Erschöpft streckte George seine Hand aus. Er hatte es geschafft. Fred würde nicht einfach gehen. Ohne ihn. Er lächelte, als zitternde Finger nach ihm griffen.

Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, der Vertrautheit und der Hoffnung durchflutete ihn... dann hörte er den Schrei...

„NEIN!“

Grün umfing ihn. Ein Grün, das Hoffnung sein sollte, aber in diesen Zeiten niemals wieder sein würde.


	3. Die Stimme voller Schmerz

Er war erst 18 Jahre. Erst seit einem Jahr volljährig.

Er war einmal durch seine Apparierprüfung gefallen. Er war nicht der beste Schüler, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, aber bei weitem auch nicht der Schlechteste. Er begriff oft viel zu spät, war immer der Letzte gewesen, der etwas zu bemerken schien.

Doch selbst er, der nur halb so erfahren war wie jeder andere hier in diesem Kampf, konnte sagen, dass diese Schlacht anders war als alle anderen, die er bisher erlebt hatte.

Diese Schlacht war anders, aber das wusste er nicht nur, weil er sich bewusst war, dass dies der letzte große Kampf sein würde. Er sah es vielmehr in der Verzweiflung, die aus den Augen der Opfer sprach. Er sah es in den Flammen, die sie einschlossen, sah es in diesem letzten Aufbegehren der dunklen Seite. Er sah es in der Grausamkeit ihres Vorgehens.

Ron hatte geglaubt, er hätte bereits alles hinter sich gelassen, konnte nicht begreifen, dass ein Krieg noch grausamer werden konnte. Noch gnadenloser, noch gewalttätiger, noch vernichtender. Er sah es, und doch begriff er es nicht.

Trotz seines jungen Alters hatte Ron viel gesehen. Viel mehr, als er es sich in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen vorgestellt hatte. So viel mehr als sein Herz ertragen konnte, und es hatte tiefe Narben hinterlassen, ihm sein Lachen geraubt und eine Hülle übrig gelassen, die zu versteinert schien, als dass sie je wieder aufbrechen könnte.

Er hatte gesehen, wie unschuldige Kinder vor seinen Augen hingerichtet worden waren, das Jüngste kaum mehr als ein paar Monate alt. Er hatte Mütter gesehen, die vergeblich gefleht hatten, nur um am Ende ihren Kindern folgen zu dürfen, doch nicht ohne vorher in den Genuss gekommen zu sein, was körperliche Schmerzen bedeuten konnten.

Und Ron hatte nicht helfen können. Hatte am Boden gelegen, während er ihr Schluchzen gehört hatte. Hatte Harrys Schreie nach Vergeltung wahrgenommen, Hermines schmerzerfülltes Kreischen, als sie mit einem Fluch gefoltert worden war. Er hatte ihre Stimmen ersterben hören, als sie keine Kraft mehr besaßen, sich zu wehren, und sich hinter seinen Tränen versteckt.

Seine Mutter hatte versucht, ihn zurückzuhalten, als er zum ersten Mal blutüberströmt nach Hause gekommen war, Hermine in seinen Händen und Harry auf seine Seite gestützt. Doch immer war er es gewesen, der sie wieder und wieder an den Ort gebracht hatte, wo sie ausruhen und kurz nach Luft schnappen konnten, bevor der Strudel sie wieder unbarmherzig in die Tiefe reißen würde.

Doch um nichts in der Welt hätte Ron seinen Platz an Harrys Seite aufgeben. Er hätte es sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn seinem besten Freund etwas zugestoßen wäre, was er hätte verhindern können. Genauso wenig hätte er weiter machen können, wenn Hermine nicht mehr zurück gekehrt wäre und ihn allein gelassen hätte.

Sie waren beide nicht mehr von Harrys Seite gewichen, seit sie sich nach Dumbledores Tod auf die Suche nach den Horcruxen gemacht hatten.

Niemand wusste, was ihnen alles begegnet war. Niemand hatte sie gefragt, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht plötzlich verschwunden waren und man erst Tage später wieder ein Lebenszeichen von ihnen erhalten hatte. Nur seine Mutter hatte geweint, Nacht für Nacht, um ihren Jüngsten, der wiederkehren sollte.

Sie schloss ihn in die Arme, jedes Mal, wenn er wieder vor ihrer Tür stand, strich ihm sanft das getrocknete Blut von der Stirn. Ron sah, dass sie nicht eine Minute schlief, solange er nicht wieder um sie war. Und er war so unendlich dankbar für die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte, und für das kleine bisschen Sonne, das sie wieder scheinen ließ und das er schon fast vergessen hatte.

Doch bald würde es vorbei sein.

Der letzte Horcrux war ihnen erst vor einigen Tagen in die Hände gefallen und jetzt blieb nur noch einer übrig: Voldemort selbst.

Ron wusste nicht, wo dieser war, doch er fühlte seine Anwesenheit. Er spürte seine kalte Magie, die er in den letzten Monaten nur zu gut kennen gelernt hatte. Ron hatte Harry aus den Augen verloren, doch er bezweifelte nicht, dass dieser sich seinem Gegner ein allerletztes Mal stellen würde.

Und er wusste, dass er dieses Mal nicht helfen konnte, dass er dieses eine Mal hier gebraucht wurde, um Harry den Rücken freizuhalten.

Rons Blick fiel auf Hermine. Sie stand nur wenige Meter neben ihm; eine Schar von Menschen umschwirrte sie. Sie gab Befehle, koordinierte, versuchte sie fortzubringen, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. In diesem Chaos, diesem Sturm, der um sie herum tobte, war sie der Fels in der Brandung, der sie alle retten konnte.

Sie hatte nie eine Ausnahme gemacht. Sie war es, welche die Opfer versorgte, sich um ein neues Zuhause kümmerte. Sie war es, die mit Harry die Gegenflüche gesucht hatte. Sie war der Kopf. Sie war diejenige, die sie zusammenhielt. Sie war das Feuer, das er beschützte und das Harry die Wärme schenkte, die er brauchte, um weiterzugehen.

Ihr dunkles Haar umschwirrte ihr Gesicht und er sah ihre Züge, in denen die gleiche Verzweiflung lag, die er selbst jeden Tag in seinem Spiegel betrachtete.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Wann würde es endlich aufhören? Die stumme Frage, er konnte sie in ihren tiefbraunen Augen lesen. Und er sah auch ihre Erschöpfung; lange würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten. Dann würde ihr Feuer erlöschen und sie zurücklassen.

Ron hatte nie verstanden, wie sie das alles schaffte. Doch er wusste, wenn sie nachts das Zimmer der drei betrat, würde sie wieder einmal nicht schlafen. Und er lag mit ihr wach, lauschte ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem, konnte ihre geräuschlosen Tränen hören, die sich ihre Wangen herabstahlen.

Dann stand er auf, nahm sie in den Arm und sie weinte, solange bis Erschöpfung sie übermannte und in den Schlaf gleiten ließ. Oft sah er dabei, wie Harry gedankenverloren die Decke betrachtete, wie sein Blick immer stumpfer zu werden schien, als ob auch ein Teil seiner Seele mit jedem Horcrux verschwand, den sie vernichteten.

Dann begann er zu erzählen. Er erzählte von damals, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Wie sie gemeinsam Zug gefahren waren. Wie sie die erste Erfahrung mit der peitschenden Weide gemacht hatten. Wie Hermine sich geärgert hatte, wenn sie ihre Aufgaben wieder einmal nicht erledigt hatten.

Und er erzählte so lange, bis er ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes sah und seine Augen sich endlich schlossen. Erst dann erlaubte er es sich, selbst ein wenig Ruhe zu finden.

Ron blinzelte und seine Erinnerung, die sich so bildlich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, verschwand.

Er spürte die Magie, die nun stärker zu wirbeln schien, und er war nicht der einzige, der die Veränderung bemerkte.

Es wurde kalt. Die Erde bebte, und an einer Stelle konnte er ein gleißendes Licht sehen, welches sich schnell über die gesamte Stadt ausbreitete. Eine Explosion. Es brannte in seinen Augen, blendete ihn und nahm ihm seine Sicht. Ließ ihn seine zerschürften Arme hochreißen, in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich zu beschützen.

Eine Druckwelle erfasste ihn, drückte ihn zu Boden, riss an seinen Kleidern und Haaren. Ron presste seine Augen noch stärker zusammen, wappnete sich für das, was kommen würde...

Doch es war vorbei. Der Mann, der einst Tom Marvolo Riddle gewesen war, lag am Boden. Es floss kein Blut mehr aus seinen Adern, auch wenn sein gesamter Körper mit Wunden übersäht war.

Ron sah Harry. Er saß, gegen eine Wand gelehnt, neben dem leblosen Körper. Sein Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gesunken. Doch er zitterte, und Ron wusste, dass er noch lebte.

Dass er nicht einfach gegangen war. Sie nicht einfach verlassen würde, ohne ein einziges Wort des Abschiedes.

Wie in Trance bewegten sich seine Beine durch die verwirrten Menschen auf Harry zu. Er sah Hermine, die sich durch die Gruppe drängelte, sah ihre Haare im Wind wehen, als sie auf ihren Freund zu rannte. Er hörte, wie sie seinen Namen rufen, sah die Tränen, die ihr die Wangen hinunter liefen. Und ihr Lachen, das er so lange vermisst hatte.

Er hörte das laute Krachen, als die Todesser flohen. Die grünen Flammen verebbten. Glück umfing ihn, ein Gefühl, das er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Dann hörte er den Schrei und seine Schritte stoppten augenblicklich.

Einen schauerlichen Klageschrei trug der peitschende Wind zu ihm herüber. Ron erkannte die Stimme, hatte er sie doch schon so oft gehört. Doch nie war sie so verzweifelt gewesen, nie so voller Schmerz und Trauer wie in diesem einzigen Laut, der von soweit her zu kommen schien. Und doch waren es nur wenige Meter, die ihn von ihr trennten.

Er kannte ihre Fröhlichkeit, ihre Scherze, ihre Unbeschwertheit, doch es war schon zu lange her, dass er die Stimme hatte sprechen hören, ohne dass Ron diesen belegten Ton nicht gehört hatte, der mit jedem Wort über Freds Lippen kam. Diese unterdrückte Abscheu gegen alles, was in diesem Krieg passiert war.

Doch ihr helles, ansteckendes Lachen hatte diese, nun von Schmerz bebende Stimme, nie verloren. Trotz all der Tränen, die in Freds Augen gefunkelt hatten, hatte seine Stimme ihnen stets Mut zu gesprochen, hatte seine Mutter beruhigt und seinen Vater. Er hatte ihnen versichert, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, auch wenn das Gesicht ihn tausend Lügen strafte.

Ein bittersüßes Lächeln war alles, was Fred seiner Familie hatte geben können. Er belog sich selbst und es hatte Ron mit einer unglaublichen Traurigkeit erfüllt, seinen Bruder so sehen zu müssen.

Doch als Ron nun seinen Blick über die Szene gleiten ließ, wusste er, dass der Schmerz, den er empfunden hatte, bedeutungslos war.

Richtige Traurigkeit lernte er erst in dem Moment kennen, als er seinen Bruder am Boden liegen sah. Und das Gefühl, welches ihn eben noch hatte taumeln lassen, verebbte.


	4. Wenn das Wort zerbricht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Nacht vor der Schlacht

Die Anspannung konnte man auf ihren Gesichtern ablesen. Dumpf und grau blickten sie einander an. Fröhlichkeit, Heiterkeit, Unbeschwertheit hatten sie alle schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt. Es war nur noch eine vage Erinnerung daran übrig. Eine Erinnerung, zu tief vergraben in ihren Herzen, als dass sie hätte trösten können.

Nur einer hatte, wie es schien, sein Lächeln bewahrt, tief in sich eingeschlossen brach es nun hervor. Und mit diesem, welches neckisch und bittersüß um seine Lippen spielte, bat er zu bleiben; Bat er, zurückgelassen zu werden und nie wieder kämpfen zu müssen.

Molly hatte nur stumm genickt und ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen. Ihre Wärme schien ihm gefehlt zu haben, zu lange schon hatte Fred sich ausgeschlossen. Wie ein Ertrinkender schlangen sich seine Arme von selbst um den kleinen Körper seiner Mutter Den rettenden Halt, den er so vermisst hatte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Mollys Schulter und sie hörten die gemurmelten, beruhigenden Worte aus ihrem Mund.

Worte, die auch ihre Ohren vernahmen und gierig aufgesogen wurden. Wie Verhungernde hingen sie an den Lippen der Frau, die es schaffte, ihnen allen einen Schauer über die Haut zu jagen. Die es fertig brachte, dass sie einen Moment der Ruhe teilen konnten. Ein paar Minuten lang Hoffnung hegten und das Feuer zurück in ihre erloschenen Herzen brachte.

Fred weinte, seine Schultern bebten.

 

Man hatte ihn kaum mehr gesehen. Nur ab und an hatte man eine Tür gehört im oberen Teil des Fuchsbaues und man wusste, er war noch da. Er lebte noch, auch wenn er das noch nicht einmal mehr für sich selbst tat. Seine Augen hatten sich verändert, sie waren leer und jeder, der in sie sah, glaubte, den Halt zu verlieren und zu stürzen. Sowie es Fred immer und immer wieder tat, hefteten sich seine Augen doch nur zu oft auf den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken.

Und mit jeder seiner Tränen, die jetzt seine eingefallenen Wangen hinunter liefen, schien wieder etwas mehr von dem Mann zurück zu kehren, der er einmal gewesen war. Etwas mehr von der Hoffnungslosigkeit zu verschwinden, die ihn gefangen gehalten hatte.

Er war erst vor wenigen Wochen zurückgekehrt und seitdem hatte er das Haus und sein Zimmer kaum mehr verlassen. Niemand wusste, was geschehen war, und niemand traute sich ihm Fragen zu stellen. Aus Angst wieder in sein Gesicht blicken zu müssen. Auch jetzt blieben sie alle stumm auf ihren Plätzen. Verfolgten die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte und doch so unwirklich wirkte.

George war mit ihm gekommen. Hatte Fred in das alte Zimmer der Zwillinge gebracht und war danach verschwunden. In seine eigene Wohnung, in sein eigenes Zimmer über ihrem Laden. Niemals, niemals zuvor hatte er seinen Bruder allein gelassen. Sie waren unzertrennlich gewesen, schon seit ihrer Geburt, vor wie es schien, unendlich vielen Jahren. Glückliche Jahre waren es gewesen. Alles hatten sie geteilt. Es war eine Verbindung, die wohl nur zwischen solchen Menschen besteht, die schon immer Eins gewesen waren. Aus den selben Wurzeln. Eine Seele, welche die Natur auseinandergerissen hatte. Sie waren wie Buchstaben, die nur zusammen ein Wort formen konnten.

Und doch war George gegangen. Er hatte weder gesprochen noch sonst eine Regung gezeigt. Das Wort, aus dem sie bestanden, war zerbrochen.

Und noch immer wussten sie nicht, warum er Fred in jener Nacht, zurückgelassen hatte. Warum er jeden Tag gekommen war, stillschweigend das Essen für seinen Bruder entgegen genommen und es hinauf getragen hatte. Nur um wenige Minuten später das Haus wieder zu verlassen. Sie fragten sich, sprachen es aber niemals aus. Hatten nervöse Blicke ausgetauscht, wenn sie Morgens, erschöpft von einer weiteren Nacht, zusammen saßen. Alle hatten die Schreie gehört.

Alle hatten die Stimme kreischen gehört, die jetzt vor ihnen mit Ruhe und trügerischer Sanftheit gefragt hatte, ob sie niemals wieder hinaus müsse. Bevor sie zerbrach und zu dem wurde, was sie die letzten Tage in den Schlaf begleitet hatte: Das Schluchzen, welches sie in ihre Träume verfolgt hatte. Der Ton, den sie nicht wieder vergessen konnten…

… genau wie all die Schrecken, die sie in diesem Krieg durchlebt hatten; Aber davor hatten sie sich verschließen können, ihre Gedanken einsperren und mit einem Schloss versehen, zu dem sie den Schlüssel nie wieder gebrauchen würden. Ihn einfach wegwarfen oder verloren.

Vergessen, verdrängen konnten sie all dies, aber nicht die Stimme, die ihnen ihre Ruhe genommen hatte. Die sie hat zittern lassen. Die sie hat weinen lassen, obschon ihre Augen trocken waren, nach all den tränenreichen Nächten.

Genau wie sein bittersüßes Lachen. Es brach das Herz, machte diesen Krieg real, durchdrang die Schicht an Lügen, die sie um sich aufgebaut hatten. Er war so ehrlich. Ehrlich wie schon lange niemand mehr, in diesem Raum, zu sich selber gewesen war. Fred war ihr Spiegelbild. Eine grausame Reflexion ihres eignen, kaputten Selbst, das sie versucht hatten zu verstecken. Zu sehen, wie es zerbrach, wie eine Faust, die unerbittlich auf die Oberfläche schlug, schmerzte.

 

Die Tür, die sich lautlos geöffnet hatte, bemerkten sie erst, als sie krachend in ihr Schloss zurück fiel. Der letzte Zeiger der Uhr, die keine Zeit ansagte, ließ Georges Gesicht zu dem Punkt fahren, an dem auch der Rest versammelt war. Selbst Harrys und Hermines Bild lächelten auf die Gruppe hinunter.

„Das musst du nicht tun.“

Seine Worte durchdrangen die von Schluchzen durchzogene Stille. Das Zittern von Freds Schultern erstarb. Er wendete seinen Kopf und befreite seinen Körper aus der wärmenden Umarmung seiner Mutter. Georges Blick mied ihn. Mit gesenktem Kopf suchte er nach den Menschen, die sich hier versammelt hatten, bevor er aufsah. Schmerzerfüllte Gesichter, blickten stumm zurück.

Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor George endlich den Mut aufbrachte, dem entgegenzublicken, wofür er verantwortlich war. Fred. Die Welt hörte auf zu Atmen, nur für den kleinen Moment, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Es waren die Selben. Jeder erkannte sein eigenes Bild hinter dem ausdruckslosen Blick, der sich über sie gelegt hatte.

„Du musst das nie wieder tun!“ wiederholte George.

Die Worte lagen zwischen ihnen. Und endlich, endlich tat die Welt erneut einen tiefen Atemzug. Presste Luft in ihre hungernden Lungen und sie begann sich von Neuem zu drehen.

Sie sahen, wie Fred’s Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er sich stützend gegen die Wand hinter ihm lehnte. Wieder entfleuchte ihm ein Schluchzen. Sie erstarrten, doch seine Stimme hatte sich veränderte. Das Weinen war so voller Hoffnung, voller Glaube an eine Zukunft, die besser war, als die Vergangenheit, die sie hinter sich gelassen hatten. Voller Gefühl, voller Zuneigung. Es war fast eine Welle der Freude, die sich in ihren Herzen ausbreitete.

George kniete sich neben seinen Bruder nieder.

„Nie wieder, das verspreche ich dir.“

Seine Arme umschlangen den geschwächten Menschen, der ihm soviel bedeutete. Ihre Hände verschlangen sich ineinander. In einem Wunsch wieder das zu sein, was sie niemals sein konnten – Eins. Eine Einheit, ein einziger Körper. Doch der Versuch heilte Wunden. Und er heilte nicht nur die Wunden in ihren eignen Herzen.

Remus schlang seine Arme um die neben ihm kauernde Frau. Ihre sonst so leuchtend rosa Haare waren nun aschgrau, genau wie ihre Augen, aus denen die Tränen nicht aufhören wollten zu fließen.

Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen begraben. Rons Handknochen traten weiß hervor, als seine linke Hand die Tischkante umkrallten. Seine Rechte ruhte auf dem Rücken seiner besten Freundin.

Charlie wiegte leicht seine Schwester. Sie hatte sich abgewendet. Ertrug es nicht, ihre Brüder noch länger so voller Tränen zu sehen.

Fleur hatte sich hilflos zu ihrem Mann gedreht, der sie beschützte, der sie hielt und nicht wieder gehen lassen würde.

Auch Arthur hatte sich zu Molly gesetzt. Den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, blickte er auf seine Zwillinge.

Das Wort war wieder zusammengefügt. Der Riss hatte sich geschlossen.

Seine Familie, die er all die Jahre beschützt hatte, die Molly und er gemeinsam großgezogen hatten, dessen Ursprung sie beide waren. Arthur sah auf.

Nur Harry stand alleine. Dort im Eingang der Küche, wo sich solche Ehrlichkeit gezeigt hatte. Arthurs Blick blieb an der schlanken Gestalt hängen. Lautlos gab Harry ihm zu verstehen, was passieren würde, welche Nachricht er ihnen brachte.

Arthur nickte langsam „Und nun wird es beginnen…“

Ende


End file.
